


Tripping Over My Own Heart

by Little_Miss_Bunny



Series: Loving You Always [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Sawada Tsunayoshi, Blind Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Possible OOCness, Romance, Waiter Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Miss_Bunny
Summary: Prompt: “I think I’m falling for you.”(Cross-posted from FF.)





	Tripping Over My Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Does It Feel Like Falling" by Alex Aiono (ft. Trinidad Cardona)  
> Requested by: iKitsuNeko  
> Pairing: C27  
> Prompt: “I think I’m falling for you.”

Water abruptly splashed across his face. Calmly, Colonello wiped it away with one of his napkins. He didn’t blink when all eyes in the restaurant swiveled towards his table. He just wanted to get this stupid date over with already.

M.M, in all her designer clothes glory, slammed her wine glass on the table. “You’re an asshole!”

Colonello didn’t miss a beat. “Touché, sweetheart. The door’s that way.”

She cried out in aggravation, snatched her bag, and stomped out of the restaurant. It was pretty impressive that her heels didn’t break off. Colonello glanced at his untouched steak and pushed the plate away. He had already lost his appetite during the middle of their inane conversation. Just listening to M.M ramble on about her designer bag collection melted his brain into putty. God, if he heard another word about Gucci or Dolce & Gabbana, he was going to shoot them, endlessly.

“Another bad night?” an amused voice said.

Colonello tensed before relaxing at the sight of his waiter. He laughed sheepishly. “Yeah. Guess this just means I’m pretty unlucky.” He sighed. “Goodbye, my nonexistent love life.”

His waiter was seriously the most adorable person he ever met, which was why Colonello always chose this restaurant for his blind dates his friends always set him up with. With his fluffy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, if someone told Colonello that Tsuna was an angel, he’d believe it in a heartbeat. Not to mention his wonderful smiles and laughter. They just melted Colonello’s heart. If he could, he’d sweep the Japanese man off his feet and run away to God knows where so no one could ever have him.

The blond mentally sighed. He actually didn’t know much about the waiter, but he was kind of okay with it. He’d rather stay in blissful ignorance than wreck their tentative friendship. Just seeing him was enough… Okay, _maybe_ it’d be better if Tsuna was in his arms but that was just wishful thinking on his part.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Tsuna said, smiling sympathetically. “You’re a great guy, Colonello. You’ll find that special someone. Maybe not today but some day. Do you want me to take that for you?”

Colonello’s brain short-circuited for a few seconds before he noticed Tsuna’s outstretched hand. It was probably smaller than his, and softer, too. “Ah, yeah. Thanks. Sorry for not eating it.”

Tsuna laughed. “There’s no need to be sorry. I’d probably lose my appetite too, if I was in your shoes.” He flushed. “Ah, sorry. She was pretty loud.”

Colonello grinned. All he could think about was, holy fuck, he was in _deep_. Could Tsuna look any cuter? “Nah, I know. No need to apologize, Tsuna.”

Tsuna smiled, taking his plate. “The bathroom’s empty now if you need to clean yourself. I’ll bring you some dessert. Don’t worry. It’s on the house!”

With that, he left with the dishes, easily maneuvering around other tables and waiters. Colonello sighed. He was probably smiling like some dopey idiot. Tsuna always brought him dessert after every date to cheer him up. It was sweet and really nice of him. Colonello quickly shook his head. _No, bad Colonello,_ he thought. _Tsuna’s a friend. Only a friend._

He sighed wistfully. If only they could be something more…

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID. “Hey, Lal.”

“How was it?” his best friend said a little too eagerly.

Colonello deadpanned. “Terrific.”

Lal Mirch groaned. “Goddamn it, Colonello. What’s wrong with this one _now_? Isn’t she the daughter to the head of Kokuyo Corp or something? Reborn vetted her pretty thoroughly.”

“Money can’t buy love, sweetheart.” Colonello looked over his neatly-trimmed nails disinterestedly. “I’ve never met a person who didn’t believe in fossils until today. How many more do I have to go through anyway, Lal?” He sighed. “You and Reborn should just stop. It’s hopeless.”

“You’re the one complaining about your love life.”

“Yeah, but none of them worked out so far.”

“What about Chrome? You liked her.”

“She’s sweet, yeah, but we parted as friends. Besides, she’s dating someone else.”

“Kyoko?”

“Nice, but unavailable. Not my type anyway.”

“Hana?”

“She’s with Kyoko.”

“Haru?”

“She wasn’t interested. Only came to get her dad off her back.”

“Wow, that bad, huh?”

Colonello crossed his arms over his chest, almost leaning back on his chair if the restaurant wasn’t so fancy and out of his element. “Yeah, I’m just not feelin’ it. I think Reborn’s just picking them on purpose just to fuck with me. I wouldn’t be surprised if the bastard did. Anyways, I need to go back to the base in a few weeks. I don’t have the time to date.”

A small thud brought his attention in front of him. It was a small plate of a luxurious panna cotta garnished with delicate pink rose petals. The floral fragrance was sweet and not too hard on the nose. Colonello looked up at Tsuna with a cocked brow. “What’s this?”

Tsuna huffed. “It’s a creamy rose panna cotta. Courtesy to our wonderful chef, Cozarto. This is actually sold out but he can’t deny me so here it is. One creamy rose panna cotta to our favorite love-deprived customer.”

Colonello laughed. “Thanks, Tsuna. Looks great.”

“Tsuna?” Lal Mirch’s voice piqued with curiosity. “Who’s that?”

“No one,” Colonello said quickly. “I’ll see you back at the apartment.”

He hung up before his friend could question him even more. He might just end up going to the bar instead to escape Lal Mirch’s impending interrogation. _Goddamn it_ , he mentally groaned. _Tell me I didn’t fuck that up._

“Can I really eat this?” he said.

Tsuna raised a brow. “I don’t know, do you know how to use a spoon?”

Colonello grinned despite himself. “Cheeky, eh?”

Tsuna returned the favor and Colonello swore his heart skipped a beat. “I try. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

The brunet then moved onto another table, easily greeting the new customers and getting them settled. Colonello watched him as discreetly as he could, but he was probably doing a bad job of it. He took one bite of the panna cotta and moaned in delight.

Tsuna always knew which desserts to give him, even though he had no clue what most of them were. Even if the happiness was only for a moment, Colonello would take it without any complaints.

* * *

A week or two passed, and oddly enough, Lal Mirch backed away from Colonello’s love life. He should’ve suspected something was going on but ignorance was bliss, right? He later forgot about it when he turned his focus on burning all the calories he got from his failed blind dates and Tsuna’s amazing dessert selections.

He raised his music’s volume and ran even harder on the treadmill. Jesus, why the hell did everything remind him of Tsuna? From the gym, to his kitchen, to the fucking deli—Tsuna constantly sprung up in his head wherever and whenever. He wondered if the other missed him as much as he did but he got rid of the thought before it grew. He sighed. _Damn it, Colonello,_ he though. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

He didn’t mind the fact that he was attracted to Tsuna. Colonello was pretty much blasé about the whole sexuality thing. Perks of having the craziest friends around. Sexuality and all that shit was a social construct anyway. Surprisingly, it was Verde who said that on one of his many rants about the ills of society. The scientist was weird but he was the smartest person Colonello knew, so he guessed that what he said was valid.

His phone buzzed on top of the treadmill. Restraining a sigh, Colonello slowed down the machine to a moderate walking pace. “What do you want, Reborn?” he said.

The other man rarely called at all, expecting it to be the other way around. Truthfully, Reborn terrified Colonello and he was pretty sure the man has killed before but no one ever asked or ever would. He was pretty cool though when he wanted to be, but he was really just an asshole.

“ _Chiaro di Luna_ , tonight at seven,” Reborn said. “Don’t be late.”

Colonello nearly tripped before straightening himself. Reborn sounded even more uptight than usual. “ _What_? What the hell are you talking about?”

He could hear snickering in the background, making him tense. They sounded strangely like Lal Mirch and Luce.

“Thank Lal Mirch,” was all Reborn said before he abruptly hung up.

Colonello stared at his phone. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

_Chiaro di Luna_ was _the_ restaurant in town—if you had the money anyways. Colonello looked around the fancy room, nearly drinking all of his water the waiter had given him a minute ago. He felt so…underdressed. The other customers were clearly wealthy, with their fancy suits and dresses. And was that Vongola’s corporate lawyer Daemon Spade with his wife, Elena?

Running a hand through his hair, Colonello glanced at the clock. It was six past seven. Whoever he was supposed to meet was late, which only irritated him even more. The military had drilled punctuality hard into his brain so he was at the point where he couldn’t tolerate even a second of lateness.

_Whatever,_ Colonello thought, grabbing his coat. This was on Reborn’s tab anyway. Who knew he was this rich to afford _Chiaro di Luna_? Bastard never even explained what was going on. Colonello fucking knew something was up with Lal Mirch and now this happe—

“I’m so sorry,” a familiar voice said, panting. “I got held up at my job and didn’t reali— _Colonello_?”

The blond froze. He gaped at the brunet standing in front of him. Seconds passed before his brain finally registered that it was _Tsuna_. He looked even more beautiful than usual, with his prim black suit and white dress shirt; even his black tie looked impeccable. His hair was tousled, probably from running, but it just made him look even more adorable.

Colonello internally groaned. What the fuck did he get himself into?

“T—Tsuna?” he finally said before mentally cursing at his stutter.

The other man looked just as lost as he did. “Ah, are you here because of Reborn?”

Colonello blinked. “You know him?” The thought of Reborn and Tsuna knowing each other terrified him for reason, making him feel even _lower_ than dirt.

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, he’s the one who told me to come here. But I didn’t expect to see you here…”

Colonello didn’t know whether to punch Reborn in the face or thank him. Actually, he didn’t know what to think. What was the _other_ man even thinking? He suddenly paled—Lal Mirch. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I think I know why,” he said weakly.

Tsuna furrowed his brows in concern. “Colonello, are you okay? You look pale. Here, you should sit down.”

Colonello didn’t protest when Tsuna helped him back to his seat. He didn’t even feel ashamed at the fact that he was currently not functioning right. Goddamn his stupid mouth.

“I think it’s my friends’ fault,” he said.

Tsuna tilted his head cutely. “Your friends?”

Colonello swore he’d give the waiter all the money he had for his tip after he came over to refill his water. He downed his cup instantly, sighting contently. His mind felt less hazy. “Yeah,” he said. “I was on the phone when you gave me that panna cotta and my friend overheard you. She got curious and I think she went in way over her head on this one. I’m so sorry.”

Tsuna smiled kindly, making butterflies flutter in Colonello’s stomach. He didn’t know that he had missed that feeling until now. “It’s okay. I understand what you mean. My friends are like that, too. I know they mean well but…their methods are questionable.” He laughed fondly. “It baffles me how they even function.”

Colonello gradually relaxed as the tension melted from his body. He forgot how comfortable it was to talk to Tsuna, like he could bare his whole heart out without being judged. “Yeah. I have a friend who charges us money if we ask him for anything, even if it’s just getting us some beer from the fridge.”

Tsuna laughed. “One of my friends has the habit of calling us herbivores instead of by our real names. He’s quite violent too but he’s a good person. Just, well, violent. Though for some reason he calls me _usagi_. Ah, it means rabbit in Japanese.”

Colonello could see why. Tsuna was basically an adorable bunny. Goddamn it, he didn’t want to owe Reborn anything over this. Besides, nothing would come out of this meeting (he refused to call it a date). Tsuna was probably just here because Reborn told him to come and no one ever refused Reborn.

“You said you came here because of Reborn, right?” Colonello said after they gave their orders. “How do you know him?”

Tsuna hummed to himself. Wow, he had such a nice voice. Focus, Colonello, _focus_. “He’s a regular at the café I work at. I met him a few months ago when I started working on the Friday afternoon shifts. The café was desperate since he was the reason why so many of their baristas got fired. The owner usually brews his coffee but wanted someone to fill in the position since he’s busy.” Tsuna smiled brightly. “I managed to keep the job after drugging his first cup of coffee.”

Colonello choked on his own spit. “ _What_?”

Tsuna’s smile grew wider and Colonello never thought the brunet could ever look as terrifying as he did now. “Well, I didn’t exactly _drug_ him. I just added some salt in his espresso. He was rude to one of my coworkers so I thought why not? I wasn’t going to stay there long anyways since I was already accepted to a café closer to my apartment. I only went because the owner was a friend of a friend and one of his workers was sick that day.”

Colonello burst out laughing, slapping the table as he bent over. He didn’t care when the other customers looked at him irately. “Oh, my God. I can’t believe it! You’re the little minx he keeps talking about. Oh, my God, this is rich. I can’t believe it’s _you_!”

Tsuna had the decency to blush. “I—Well, he just kept coming back, and the café I was going to work at rejected me the next day for some reason. I had no choice but to work there. I needed the money.”

Colonello snickered. “God, you don’t know how much me and my friends wanted to meet you. _Nobody_ could ever get Reborn so worked up like that. He’s, like, one of the most anal people I know.” He grinned mischievously. “Until you, doll.”

Tsuna blushed even harder. “W—Well, you’d understand if you knew what I had to go through. Reborn can be infuriating.” He covered his face with his hands. “Oh my God, I can’t believe he _calls_ me that.”

Colonello grinned sympathetically. “It’s okay. Happy to find another kindred spirit. One day we’ll overthrow him and piss on his grave.”

Tsuna laughed, and it was the most wonderful thing Colonello ever heard. He internally groaned. God, he was in deep, so fucking deep.

When their food finally came, they quietly ate while making pleasant small talk. And holy shit, the food was just awesome. Better enjoy it while he could. This was probably going to be the last time he’d ever eat here anyways.

“I’m curious though,” Colonello said. “Why did Reborn tell you to come here? He sounds interested in you.”

Tsuna scowled, which looked more like a pout, not that Colonello would say it out loud. “I know. His flirting is just _shameless_. I told him I’d quit and never come back if he continued doing that. It helped for a while until he started sending me gifts. I don’t know how he found my apartment but my friends weren’t happy.” He sighed. “I finally told him that I wasn’t interested but he’s so stubborn. Honestly, I came here thinking it was him, not you. I wanted to tell him in all seriousness that I wasn’t interested in him.”

Oh, well that explained the three-week long slump Reborn had been in. Honestly, it was pretty hilarious but Colonello valued his life too much to ask or say anything. His curiosity got the better of him though. “Are you interested in someone else then?”

Tsuna blushed, poking his pasta mindlessly. “Yes, there’s someone I really like.”

A small ache gripped Colonello’s chest. “Must be a lucky girl.”

“Actually…it’s a guy.”

“Oh.”

Tsuna smiled tightly. “You’re not comfortable with that.”

Colonello quickly shook his head. “No, no, no! I don’t mind. I’m technically bi and all my friends aren’t exactly straight either. It’s all cool, really.”

Tsuna’s shoulder sagged a bit in relief. “I see. That’s—Thank you.”

Colonello smiled. “Yeah, don’t worry about it."

Tsuna tilted his head. “If you’re bi, how come I only see you with female dates?” He tensed slightly. “Ah, I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”

“Nah, it’s fine. My friends are the ones who’s always setting me up and they never get them right. I know they mean well but I guess it’s because I never told them there there’s someone I already like.”

Tsuna bit his lip, which was just doing too many things to Colonello’s heart. God, he was going to die of a heart attack, not enemy fire. “Oh…that person must be very special to you.”

Colonello smiled, his eyes softening. “Yeah, he’s the kindest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I don’t think I’d ever meet someone else like him.”

“I’m glad you found that special someone,” Tsuna said. “I hope he’ll realize how much of a great person you are soon.”

Colonello nodded. “Right back at you.”

Probably not if Tsuna already liked someone else. _At least it’s not Reborn,_ Colonello thought sullenly. He’d lost that contest so fast, it wasn’t even funny.

They soon called for the check, which Colonello immediately placed on Reborn’s tab, and grabbed their coats. The evening air was fresh, just the way he liked it. Other pedestrians strolled past them, a few looking like couples. Both men stood awkwardly outside the restaurant.

“Well, the food was great,” Colonello said, laughing sheepishly. “I’m sorry about Reborn and my friends though.”

Tsuna shook his head. “It’s really okay. I enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They stood there for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to do next. Tsuna looked down at his shoes and bit his lip shyly. Colonello tried to look anywhere else but the brunet.

“Can I get your number?”

“Will I see you again?”

They both gaped at each other before doubling over in laughter. That somewhat eased the tension between them as they exchanged smiles.

“You can,” Tsuna said, showing him his phone number.

“Hopefully,” Colonello said, grinning. “Maybe after I come back. I’m going overseas next week.”

Tsuna widened his eyes. “You’re leaving?”

“Not for too long, I think. Maybe a couple of months, a year or two at most, or longer.” Colonello shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. Perks of being a soldier, right?” Tsuna didn’t laugh. Instead he looked even more devastated, which made Colonello panic. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t worry. I’ll definitely come back. Besides, it’s hard to kill me, you know? I mean, look at me. Who’d want to kill this gorgeous beast?”

Tsuna smiled but it still didn’t reach his eyes. “Promise you’ll come back?”

Colonello gave him a thumbs-up. “Of course. A promise is a promise, sweetheart.”

He froze when something soft brushed against the edge of his lips. His mind stopped working, definitely broken. His heart picked up its pace, thumping hard and loud against his chest. The skin on his face felt like it was burning.

Tsuna widened his eyes as if realizing what he had done. “I’m sorry!” he said, backing away. “I didn’t mean to. I know you like someone else but my body moved on its own and—Kami, I’m so sor—”

Colonello just grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed his lips against the other’s. The kiss was chaste, sweet and simple, and Colonello wouldn’t be lying if he was terrified of pushing further, no matter how tempted he was. Tsuna gasped softly when he pulled away. His hands moved to cradle the brunet’s flushed face. He smirked. “Don’t be sorry, doll. I’m glad the feeling’s mutual.”

_Please let this not be a mistake, please God,_ Colonello panicked internally. If Tsuna wanted a restraining order against him, he’d totally understand.

Tsuna’s lips curved upward into a smile. “Okay.”

Colonello couldn’t help but grin as he kissed the top of Tsuna’s nose and nuzzled his forehead. “Good.”

Maybe this time, he'd finally have someone to go back home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Chiaro di Luna – “moonlight” in Italian
> 
> Feel free to drop prompts with any Tsuna pairings! :^)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Little Miss Bunny


End file.
